onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dantheman32
Know your stuff Please make sure you've understood and read the storyline before you edit. This is in reference to your edits to Kaidou. Many things on that were not great... --One-Winged Hawk 06:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) No spoilers Yeah, no spoilers. --One-Winged Hawk 21:00, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :You don't seem to fully understand wiki editing. No probs. I'll put a sandbox your user page so you can experiment all you like there rather then the pages. --One-Winged Hawk 07:35, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Yes you're very right I don't understand it that well. I'm good at grammar and know what to don in that sense. But I don't know what to do regarding pictures. I would appreciate the sandbox please. :Its already set up on your user page. Just hit the red link and start editing. You can do what you like there and it won't effect the rest of the wikia. --One-Winged Hawk 20:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Again you entered a spoiler, please don't. --One-Winged Hawk 10:55, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Spelling Complaints I noticed your recent complaint on Talk:Boa Hancock and I must say you shouldn't be like that. Take a look at the discussion at Talk:Kuja of your last complaint. Also it seems like your complaining is directed at Angel I believe. Well, for your information she has "Dyslexia" as stated in her user page!!! It means that she will make spelling mistakes not because she's illiterate or anything, but because she can't help it. You're like beating man born with one leg for not walking properly. If you can't accept that, then at least don't complain about.Mugiwara Franky 04:33, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Pardon for sounding personal here but just in case if Dant want to criticze me, I must say I have a learning disablity. Sometimes I just type things without noticing or I forgot how one word spells, or I forgot to add a word or I ended up trying to speak fast thus my english skills would decline and I'm trying to edit right but you can't come here and abuse Angel and me for not editing the site right. That's very mean and very inhuman so if you can't just correct page without yelling at us then don't bother coming here anymore. Again, pardon me. Joekido 04:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) You know Dan, it's best to stop complaining about spellings and probably do the things that Angel has suggested in your recent discussion. Its also best to stop complaining as it can be seen as a form of attacking especially against editors like Angel. She's one of the only few major regular editors that keep the site going. So we kinda owe her for giving her time in contributing to the site. From the looks of your Talk Page, she's also been kind enough to help you out here and there. However, if you continue to complain like a child for simply things like spelling, especially with the same tone as expressed in the Boa Hancock talk page, and not contribute anything else, it will be considered as harassment and "you maybe nominated for being blocked".Mugiwara Franky 08:31, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I won't defend my bad spelling, because though I have an excuse I do not want to think of it as an excuse as its rather embarressing I have dyslexia as I went to university. But if you bore of spelling mistakes I will repeat the list I supplied on the Hancock talk page here: #There are a lot of pages with references missing here and there. You know how to read manga don't you? Go to onemanga.com and read some chapters. Get those refs on pages. No spelling involved unless you WANT to do it at the same time. Just looking up what others have written and finding out when it happened, if at all. #Tired of spelling; Learn encoding and get templates done. #Also; check out the "Special Pages" and get some general monitoring done. Double redirects, for example, they might need sorting, dead end pages...Orpahned pages. Another option; we have 500 chapters of which only about 50 are written up. Want a break from spelling correction; Get those 450+ done that need doing! And lets not even discuss episodes because I don't even think theres more then ten done. #Anti-vandlaism duties; we get a vandal on every few days, if you don't like editing spelling then just stick to major vandals alert, or failing that between Monday-Thursday; Spoiler leaks. #Picture uploader. Find some text, if theres room, put a picture there. Or failing that, suitable quotes to put on a page. At the very least... You can update the community portal. Which hasn't been updated since: 8th April 2008. And failing that, ask MF if there is any work going. Failing that, ask me and I'll set you some tasks to do. There is a backlog of stuff that no one has time to do and I can ensure you, I can find something for you to do if MF doesn't. I also point out, encoding is a lot simpler then most think, it just looks complex... You can learn by reading on your own. And creating a sandbox to play with is easy too: User talk:Dantheman32/Sanbox. --One-Winged Hawk 17:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Some of explanation on SBS and where to find it In regards to some of your relatively recent inquiries, I believe it is necessary to explain a little about SBS and where to find it. Just to help inform a fellow One Piece fan and all. In the various One Piece volumes starting with volume 4, Oda added a special section called the SBS. Basically it's section where fans ask him questions about One Piece and he gives out answers. Some of the questions that are asked and responses are a bit silly. Others however are really informative. These often are really informative stuff like ages, names, heights, birthdays, and all sorts of really important information. I suggest you take a gander at these SBS sections as the info they give can often be just as good as reading the manga itself. As to where you can find such SBS sections, you can find them online in various One Piece forums and fansites. I suggest you start here at Arlong Park. It doesn't yet have all the volumes listed and has most.Mugiwara Franky 07:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC)